Alien
by Nightshadowv
Summary: AU where yōkai are aliens.
1. Part:One

**With creativity bursting this little AU was born. Haven't decided yet if this will be a two shot or three.**

**Backstory wise yōkai are an alien species that humanity ran into after acquiring long distance space travel. As for those with spiritual abilities it manifests in all sorts of ways. **

Wiggling uncomfortably in her space suit a five year old Kagome whined. While her mother concentrated on rocking the fussy infant in her arms to sleep. "Kagome this is a public area, behave." The tone of her voice left no room for the little girl to plead a bit even if it was useless.

Sitting back down the suit clung in ways she didn't like as boredom began setting in. Her only form of entertainment sat in a far away box after being confiscated for reasons by a guard. The waiting area also had no children her own age leaving out a few of the older kids. She knew from experience that most bigger kids didn't play with the younger ones often and those that did were most likely forced into playing nice by an adult.

Glance up at her mother Kagome noticed that she wasn't paying attention to her at all anymore. That had been happening a lot more lately since Sōta arrived home from the hospital. She had been told on a number of occasions to be good and do as she was asked. And normally she happily complied being a good girl that got into little to no trouble.

Her eyes wandered the thin crowd and a boy that looked about her own age had peaked her interest. She tapped a small hand against her mother and mentioned going over to meet the boy. Without the usual order of sit back down Kagome had taken it to mean she could go and play.

Crossing the room and climbing up some stairs she made it to the boy. "Knock it off Inuyasha." A cold immature voice ordered from a spot she couldn't quite see.

Inuyasha rolled backwards as he nearly took a tumble down the stairs. He placed a small hand on his head of silver hair. A eye catching color to the human girl as a set of ears grabbed her attention. While he was distracted by complaining loudly she pounced.

"Ah! Sesshomaru a monster has me!" He yelled loudly towards another boy with a head of silver hair.

His golden eyes narrowed. "Then I guess it's our final good bye Inuyasha." He said in a detached manner.

"I am telling dad!" Inuyasha threatened as the monster continued rubbing his ears roughly. "Get off me!" He whined rolling around on the floor to dislodge the pest.

Kagome frowned as she got up off of the floor feeling the suit ride up again. "You big meanie head!"

"I am not a meanie head your the meanie head." Inuyasha exclaimed pushing her back towards the stairs.

Sesshomaru watched as the little girl had gone sailing backwards through the air. It was obvious Inuyasha had used too much of his extraordinary strength on a simple human girl. Reluctantly getting up out of his seat Sesshomaru went to the girl's side being currently responsible for all of his younger brother's actions.

Kneeling down next to her body that laid still below the stairs he worried. She was definitely one of the human young that'd been brought along to this important and vital gathering. His father told him time and again not to cause any trouble while at this place. That Inuyasha and himself could run wild after leaving that just needed to do nothing to upset either side.

Sesshomaru glanced around seeing that no one had noticed what happened just yet. He reached down planning on using his poison touch to get rid of her. Green light softly glowed from his finger tips as his hand was poised just above where her heart should be. With resolve his hand struck downwards in a quick and fluid motion.

Then something unexpected happened as he did so, a small limp hand reached up to grab his own that was about to land. This interested him greatly as his father spoke at length about such human beings existing among the many. These humans could display great power in two different circumstances the first was when they are being threatened, while the second can be in times of extreme danger when death is a possibility.

Her hand was wrapped tightly around his wrist as it began to burn. Yelping from the unexpected attack he instinctively tried to pull away. His face burned with shame as his efforts to get free were to no avail. The heat crawled up his wrist, up along his arm and over his shoulder before it began to burn a path down his chest right into his heart.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he never suffered such pain from anyone including his own father. The little human girl that had been limp greedily took in a breath of air as her chest began raising and falling.

Inuyasha who'd been too stunned to react moved. He leapt down next to them as a feeling of guilt welled up in him. Both his father who tried to explain the strength he carried wasn't human and his mother...it was she who tried explaining to him how gentle he needed to be with humans. He didn't listen to them and now there was a human girl hurt because of him. His eyes stung fiercely as he also knelt down right beside Sesshomaru.

"Is she...still alive?" He asked tentatively unsure if he wanted his brother to speak.

Sesshomaru still suffering from the after shock of the girl's attack subtly turned his head towards Inuyasha's smaller frame. He didn't want to show weakness and gritted out in an icy tone. "Yes, she is Inuyasha now get back to your seat." The boy held back his tears as he returned a bit reluctantly to his seat.

Sesshomaru himself didn't know what to do the girl wouldn't release him from her grip that continued to burn him painfully. He glanced around noticing that some in the room had already started to look their way. His limbs felt weak as he awkwardly picked the human girl up and carried her back to his seat.

Once he was certain that the eyes were no longer paying them any interest he began pulling at her fingers. The delicate human appendages that should've broken off by the harsh tugging from his full strength remained unmoved. As he tried to hide this awkward situation golden eyes continued to glance over from time to time at him.

Internally Sesshomaru seethed as the one who caused this mess sat perfectly fine to his side while he dealt with the little girl's ongoing attack. Though mentally he had refused to admit defeat due to pride, the truth was his body was starting to ache all over while his vision blurred and he grew tried loosing the strength to pull her grip free of his wrist.

Sesshomaru found he couldn't put much strength into his following efforts against her hand still clinging onto him. Then as if the whole ordeal hadn't happened the small hand covered in faint red scratches fell limp.

"Kagome!" The name was called out in a desperate and panicky manner. "Kagome where are you?" The woman's voice even vaguely reached Sesshomaru's ears that felt like they were filled with cotton. The small infant in her arms cried out as she went around asking if anyone had seen her daughter.

A slightly older looking man approached her with his son. The boy was much older than Kagome but he and a few others seen her wander off into the opposite area for the alien delegates family members. Her heart stopped as she began to fear the worst. So many children had vanished never to be seen or heard from again after encountering a rouge alien. Even as they entered a word of caution had been given to keep away from the other area or to do so at your own risk. Since not everyone at this meeting was there looking to broker peace between them.

Lord Taisho sighed while thinking about how the first meeting went. Thing weren't looking too good due in part to the many missing children and young woman. The demands made by the humans were to a point outrageous yet they couldn't make any counters since the humans had kept their word. As all attacks on aliens had come to a stop and didn't start up again until after the disappearances began to steadily increase so as to protect their young. Many of their own species could relate to this sentiment and he was one among them.

Reaching the waiting area where he'd left his two sons and found they weren't alone as a small human girl could be seen next to his oldest, the sight shocked him a bit more than it should've.

Inuyasha got up and leapt into his arms for a hug. The boy was clingy though it usually only happened when Sesshomaru bullied him too much or he did something bad. Lord Taisho trusted his oldest not to make a scene so he concluded Inuyasha did something he knew was wrong.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" He asked while lifting the scrawny halfling up to look him in the eyes.

The boy blinked a few times as tears had began to form and fall. "I didn't mean it!" He cried as the tears really began running down his little face.

Sesshomaru snorted at the display but his overall energy about Inuyasha showing a human emotion seemed too subdued to Lord Taisho's eyes. "He pushed a little human girl down the stairs with all his strength." The older boy said showing his lack of patience for his younger brother.

Lord Taisho didn't know how he should be feeling right now, he was a father as well as a delegation leader. Having two conflicting objectives of one wanting to protect his son from backlash from the humans while the other was wanting to do everything he could to protect the peace talks.

"How is the human?" He decided to ask first.

"She's one of those humans father, after hitting the floor she didn't move but the moment danger was detected her hand grabbed onto my wrist and wouldn't let go." He warily informed his father as he lifted up his arm. Even from a distance he'd easily recognized the red mark as a child's hand print. Angry red lines ran up along his arm and out of sight. Though a few faint marks could just barely be made out under his collar.

He had heard many things about these special humans though not much about their abilities was known to them. The humans also denied having any prior knowledge about them as well. To find one so young and meet them in person left Lord Taisho again split.

"Alright but how is she physically?" He asked instead while walking up next to Sesshomaru with Inuyasha still in his arms.

The cold pair of golden eyes reminiscent of his mother's glanced down at the little human girl. "How should I know? She is breathing again but hasn't moved since releasing my wrist." He reported with a tired tone.

"Why didn't you call for Myōga to help?" He knew the flea wasn't worth much in a fight but getting information passed the usual channels was his specialty.

The boy was too tired to fight his father as he usually did with most subjects. "It was too late once she attacked my wrist things turned foggy..." He said trailing off as his eyes slowly closed shut before once again opening them with apparent effort.

Lord Taisho became worried seeing how strangely his son was acting. As he took a step forward to better inspect the current situation a barrier blocked his path. This wasn't normal, at least not from the few stories he had heard.

Pacing back and forth anxiously awaiting her husband's return while rocking Sōta. The small infant wailed loudly until he'd been handed over to his father who was currently calm.

"What's wrong big boy, not enough sleep? Come now no need for tears." He said as his eyes glanced around for Kagome.

"Dear...I only took my eyes off of her for a second to get Sōta to finally go down and then when I turned back she was gone. I found out from another parent that his boy seen her go over to the other area." Her eyes watered as guilt filled them for not paying better attention.

"Calm down I will go over and speak with someone I know. Hopefully they will be of some help in finding Kagome." He placed Sōta back into her arms before walking off with a confident stride.

The anxiety bubbling in her stomach had calmed seeing him so sure. Taking a seat she quietly hoped this person would be able to help them.

"Tōtōsai would you happen to have seen or heard about a human girl crossing the line?" He asked as a skinny twig of a man checking out some woman clad in battle armor that would never be functional for humans to protect themselves.

"Oh ah it's just you, thought it was those pesky security guards. A human girl you say, on this side. Hm well I did see one going over towards InuTaisho's boys. A right pair of brats they both are." He said while coping a feel before getting thrown through a wall by a punch.

He knew of Lord Taisho being one of the few who actually wanted to broker peace between them. With some help from an oddly dressed man he found the seating area and his daughter. She was currently sleeping next to a pale face young boy in purple robes. He looked much like Lord Taisho though his hair was worn down.

"Um Lord Taisho can I have a word." He called out with uncertainty as to what was currently going on.

The man turned around showing a second boy that took after him. "I am sorry but I am currently in the middle of something." He said while patting the back of the boy in his arms.

"Well I am here to get my daughter, she'd wandered off while my wife was putting our youngest down for a nap." Saying so he attempted to get closer to the seating area as a invisible barrier kept him away.

"Ah...so the little girl is yours. I am sorry it seems my sons have caused your child some unnecessary troubles." He said as the younger one started crying.

"I am sorry!" The boy wailed as snot ran down his face. "I really didn't mean to hurt her."

The older boy just silently stared at him as Lord Taisho continued. "You have no need to worry I have called someone that may know more about the situation." It didn't less his growing fears but at least he had something to tell his wife.

Trapped in darkness Kagome fearfully sat in one place waiting for someone to come find her as she didn't know where she was currently. Dark thoughts of never being found filled her mind while remembering a promise made to her mother.

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she'd run off again without permission. At the time it didn't seem like a big deal after all the men in uniforms were patrolling the place and keeping it safe. Her mother had even smiled seeing so many while saying how safe it made her feel.

Now trapped in this empty darkness she regretted not quietly waiting instead. It wouldn't have taken long for Sōta to go down for his nap leaving her mother free to fully pay attention to her.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again for an even longer length of time. He could still hear his father calling out for him to stay awake and that help was coming soon. It didn't make much of a difference to him as none could apparently pass the barrier erected by the girl.

As a feeling he'd never before experienced coiled around his heart. Not quite sure what to do he followed it to the source. There at his very core he found a foreign presence within him. The faint presence quivered fearfully as it tried making itself smaller. Instinctively he knew this must belong to the human girl. Though that fearless attitude had its apparent limitations it seemed.

Sesshomaru lazily opened his eyes feeling his strength had been further sapped, he reached over clumsily for her wrist. Then proceed to gently push the faint presence back into its rightful body.

At first the faint presence refused to move but as time passed it finally gave in and left. Sesshomaru found he could breath a little easier once the foreign intrusion left.

Lord Taisho felt relief seeing the expert he summoned finally arriving. To see the fox with nine tails come from her perch he'd need an equal price for any help that she would provide.

"My lord your looking rather well since our last encounter." She said with a coy expression while wrapping herself around his free arm inviting others to completely misunderstand.

"You're looking as young as ever Aiko it seems your new diet is treating you well." The smile he wore while saying so left her pissed hearing the implications of those words.

Her expression didn't change though as the smile on her lips brightened further. "Oh my you're much too kind my lord. It would be a shame if I couldn't help you due to you being unable to repay me in an equal amount." As she spoke a fan came out covering her face partially.

"You're always so quick with the barbs Aiko."

"Not as quick as you my lord, now tell me what exactly have you summoned me for it was spoken of as an emergency." She said snapping her fan shut while releasing him to an extent.

"It would seem that my youngest here has offended one of those kinds of humans. At the moment my oldest is dealing with the consequences."

The fan was replaced with a long thin pipe as a pair of glasses suddenly appeared on her face. "My how charming this barrier is not bad for...a child? Interesting. So what exactly do you want me to do?" She asked glancing back at him.

"Can't you do anything about the barrier? It's plain to see that my son needs medical attention sooner rather than later."

Unmoved by his impassioned words Aiko yawned while taking a long drag. "At this point I wouldn't recommend forcing your way in as this type of barrier is protecting the soul force inside. Seems when your boy there did whatever it was to endanger the girl, she hit him twice as hard nearly killing them both in the process. For now it's a waiting game to see what happens, if your boy is anything like you were at his age he will find a way."

Kagome blinked open her eyes in mild confusion not knowing where she was currently. There was a vague feeling of missing something important as she'd noticed a particular smell. Sitting up in bed she found herself free of that awful space suit that wasn't at all comfortable. Looking around the surroundings she'd finally figured out that someone must've sent her to the clinic. A light screen she quite liked of cute animals at play was currently circulating.

In a low tentative voice Kagome called out for her parents. "Mommy? Daddy?" She waited for a response as the steady beeps from a panel behind her filled the silence.

Sesshomaru stepped through the light screen used to split their rooms in two and frowned at the little girl as he felt each of her emotions. It seemed even though the foreign presence was gone they were still connected in some way.

"Will you quiet your emotions human I am trying to rest." The obvious annoyance in his voice was clear to even her.

"I know you! You were sitting near that big meanie head." She said pointing her little finger at him.

His mood slowly became worse having to interact with this strange human girl. "He is my younger brother Inuyasha and I am Lord Sesshomaru or I'll be after defeating my lord father in combat and taking away his title. Now then can you be quite having dealt with your outburst has drained me."

Kagome blinked at him for a moment as if taking in his words carefully. "Hehe...you talk funny Maru."

His face twitched slightly. "Sesshomaru or Lord Sesshomaru will do human."

"If you don't like Maru how about Sho?" She countered while tapping a finger to her chin.

"Maru will do." He didn't know why he'd caved to this little human but the then a second onslaught of emotions not his own attacked him.

She giggled happily as she squirmed in bed looking ready to get up and pounce. "Try to be more careful your hooked up to an IV." He said while walking closer to the bedside.

"My name is Kagome and I am five years old. But my birthday is soon I am going to be six, I am also a big sister. My brother Sōta was born a few months ago. He was just this big when he came home from the hospital and now he's gotten a lot bigger." She moved her hands about to show his size.

Standing beside her husband she wasn't sure how to take the news. From now on all the children that were here with their parents would be attending school next year together. The reason being Kagome and Sesshomaru's little stunt as others now referred to it as, though she couldn't blame her husband for wanting to do all he could to protect the peace.

A lovely couple with a few infants of their smiled over at her. "Our little ones will be in in the same grade together, I do hope to be able to get along well with you in the future." The wife said while cradling and cooing over a much smaller infant than the others.

She tried to smile and act like this didn't bother her but it still did to some extent as it was her baby girl that got hurt and then used. But she also didn't want the fighting to continue either.

Lord Taisho guided the Higurashi couple away as he took them towards the clinic. Inuyasha sat nestled in his arms unwilling to move from the spot so he got to be one of the first to see his brother. The usual cold and reserved facade had been removed as he warmly interacted with the human girl who nearly died because of him.

Kagome stopped mid sentence as she was embraced by her mother. "Mommy!" She cried out happily though it quickly turned to tears. "I am sorry mommy!"

Lord Taisho noticed his son glance over at him. "Father." He greeted coldly while his eyes narrowed at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru your looking better." A nod was his only acknowledgment his words had been heard.

Golden eyes noticed the slight change in the once cold and aloof boy. His icy gaze followed their ever movement as if the humans would attack their own young.

Kagome waved a small hand as she gave a good bye to everyone in the clinic. On her cheeks were a pair of stickers while she'd been forced back into the space suit. The anticipation of getting home ran through her as she couldn't wait to never see the thing ever again.

Sesshomaru stuck close acting like he was reluctant to follow the little girl on her way out. He didn't know what curse she placed on him but every cell in his body now placed her welling as the highest order. As his own ambition of growing stronger seemed to be of a lesser importance now. His days that played out monotonously in execution were now filled with a rainbow of colors, sparkles and a lot of stickers. Before leaving she pulled him aside, taking out her pad covered in positive and motivating words to cute and covered in glittery little stickers. With a slight bit of trouble pulling the two shapes free she stuck them onto his face.

"Now you don't look so sad Maru and look now we match." She said happily showing off the smaller version of the ones now stuck to his face.


	2. Part:Two

Inuyasha paced the cluttered floor of his bedroom, while kicking things out of the way as needed in bursts of frustration. Sesshomaru he was an awful bastard but he never knew just how bad he could truly be. Kagome's time had never been split evenly between them as things like Student Council and human friends were tossed into a mix of homework and regular visits to the onsite clinic.

Kicking a ball and knocking over a couple of pictures that had them all in it. He let out a pained laugh finding it funny at just how nose blind he been the whole time to completely ignoring all the signs that Kagome didn't like him as anything more than a friend. Just thinking about it reminded him that even Miroku actively advised him to not try pursuing Kagome romantically so as to not get hurt.

He fell to his knees hating himself in that moment. His brother may have laid down the trap but he'd willingly threw himself right into it.

Coming home early from a routine patrol around campus had been his first mistake as he could no longer ignore the truth. His memory of being excited still burned him mentally since this left him no retreat. A muffled sound that caught his attention could've been easily ignored instead he went to find out the source of this noise. No one should've been home yet but he disregarded the obvious and lost all hope when he brazenly went to check upstairs.

Sesshomaru's door was left ajar showing a neat and tidy space through the open gap. A low table with books open to different chapters and pages were the first thing he noticed before his golden gaze trained on the couch.

"Can you stop throwing my purse like that every time." She complained while laying flat and breathless.

Sesshomaru lifted his face showing signs he knew Inuyasha was there. "That little brother of mine got it for you didn't he?" She pushed herself up onto her elbows to get a better look at him. "Just for that you treat my things roughly? Are you perhaps jealous or something?"

Sesshomaru lifted himself up onto his hands. "I am very jealous, you always carry his scent around, accept the gifts that he gives you and even have date nights. While you yell at me for this..." He gently buried his face into her neck the one placed he hated finding Inuyasha's scent. "...when I am only trying to rid his overly strong scent off of you."

Kagome turned her head away from the door and into the couch. "Stop it Maru!" She cried out in a strange voice Inuyasha had never heard.

"See your yelling at me and later you will be laughing and smiling with Inuyasha." He complained like a petulant child but his deep voice and breath left her beating his chest softly.

"Says the one taking...advantage of our bond ah. As for my purse it wasn't just a gift it was a gift for my birthday! As for going out and laughing with Inuyasha what else would you expect friends to do? Now it's different when I am with you..." The red hue on her face brightened as she pulled him into a shy kiss. "...I want to do so much more to you."

He pulled away after they both became breathless. "So you've never considered Inuyasha as a possible mate?" He asked much too seriously that left Kagome sighing. "No I see him only as a little brother. After all won't we become family in the future?" Sesshomaru chuckled lightly hearing this as he took a quick look over at the door. "Yes we will be one big happy family."

Inuyasha found himself unable to breathe when Sesshomaru looked his way while it was those final words that had completely broke his heart in two. His older brother's threat was also very clear that if he said a word he would never be apart of their big happy family.

Being a coward he canceled on Kagome as he called up his only other friend Miroku so they could go out partying. There were countless times the slightly older boy had invited him out but he hadn't taken up the offer until right then needing a distraction.

Glancing up from the floor Inuyasha once again heard a knock. "Inuyasha there is a girl here to see you." Kagome called from the other side.

"I will be down in a minute." He called as his eyes wandered the state of his room, a new level of mess had been added to the already messy room.

Taking a brush to his long hair Inuyasha contemplate cutting the heavy weight off. It regularly tangled and got in his way if it wasn't pulled back or up into a tail. The only reason he kept it so long was because it made Kagome happy. Now though he wanted to move on from these feeling making a big change to his appearance seem natural.

He changed out of his school uniform and into something that was a little more suited to going out before heading down stairs. To find Kagome next to Sesshomaru grilling his guest about her name, year and even grades.

"Kagura and I take it your Kagome and he is Sesshomaru then? Inuyasha talks about you both quite fondly though never did he mention your detective background. Your very nosy asking such thing right after we just met. Ah! There you are Inuyasha let's go we don't want to be too late." She said wrapping an arm around his and pulling him towards the door.

Worried about Inuyasha she glanced up at Sesshomaru who seemed unbothered by the whole ordeal. "Aren't you worried about him?" She couldn't help but ask as the halfling had a knack for getting into trouble.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not at all since Miroku will be watching over him while Sango keeps an eye on them both." He explained having already taken into consideration a few factors that would help ease her worries.

Her lips curled up into a playful smile as she turned and embraced him. "See this just proves my point about you secretly caring about your little brother." He kept quiet neither affirming or denying though Kagome was certain he cared.

"He can take care of his own matters. So we don't have much homework left how about we go out on a date?" Her blue eyes lit up hearing this those it seemed she'd missed the point a bit.

"Oh! That's a brilliant plan let's go spy on them."

He honestly tried to stop her and explain. "Kagome...that's not what I meant." But his words were ignored as she raced up stairs to get changed.

"Hurry up or we will never catch up!" She called down to him.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagura who was currently driving. She'd told him just a bit about herself which included her hobby of fast cars and illegal street races which was where they were currently headed. One of her many acquaintances was holding a big race soon and to pick the contestants was hold multiple smaller races in different areas.

The drive had been short as Kagura with ease sped through the airways. She had a great memory as each unavoidable check was met by the proper speed limit. Never before had Inuyasha been so entranced by something other than Kagome.

Landing on a old factory roof where many humans, halflings and aliens gathered. A pounding beat filled the night air as cups could be seen getting passed around. The sight of it all left Inuyasha dazzled as he was pulled along by Kagura.

"Follow me and don't wander off, this is a neutral area but doesn't mean bad things don't happen. Now come on I've got to go check in with Haku."

Inuyasha followed along and in the crowd managed to spot Miroku dancing with of all people Sango. He would never claim to be an expert in love but he was pretty sure Sango hated his guts. The dart board at home with a picture of his face that was no longer recognizable.

The crowed thinned out as things became quieter. Two men in black suits could be seen standing guard. "Hey boys how's the kid?" She asked stepping up to the men.

Both glanced at one another before letting her walk through. "He's with me." She'd added when they looked ready to stop him.

"This is the control center where the races of this area are broadcasted live to other places. Haku bought this place after the factory went out of business. He is a bit of a mad man though smart, sometimes too much for his own good. Don't scream." Inuyasha didn't understand what she had meant until his feet came out from under him.

Falling into a black hole without warning before sliding down a ramp left Inuyasha frightened. Kagura gave his chest a hard pat. "And don't forget to breathe." She'd added at the bottom where she planted a sly kiss on his cheek.

"Oh Haku I am home!" She called out in a loud voice.

"Keep it the fuck down you crazy bitch I am in the middle of a critical part in my research!" Came a young childish voice from some unknown area.

"Then learn to be more punctual!" Under her breath she muttered. "Lousy bastard."

From above a box came falling from some place unseen. "Don't fuck it up Kagura he is watching tonight." Haku called leaving Kagura fuming.

"No promises princess!" She called out as a loud bang could be head.

"Don't mind him, his bad habit gets out of hand when he's in charge. So let's go back to the party, from what I have seen at the club you've got quite the moves." She said wrapping her arms around his. Inuyasha blushed as the faint scent of night air and something all her own reached his nose as her softness pressed against him making it hard to really concentrate. "Sound like a plan." He mumbled softly enjoying all of the attention.

Arriving on the factory roof top Kagome glanced around finding the scene more than she could handle. Her senses over the years had heightened making places like libraries and small cafes comfortable to visit for hours at a time while loud and crowded areas were a bit much for more than a few minutes at a time.

"We can leave if you want." Sesshomaru said with hopes that she would agree.

"No we can't leave just yet we need to see how Inuyasha is doing." She reaffirm even as the world around her caused her pain.

"Then let us go find Sango, she mentioned being caught by Miroku." Kagome nodded while grabbing onto his hand so he could lead the way.

Sango gritted her teeth holding back the urge to slap away the hand belonging to Inuyasha's perverted friend. He was an infamous character who had over time become known to the general student body as the wandering hand. As every single girl in the school seemed to have gotten groped by him at least once. He also didn't disappoint to live up to his monicker as he took liberties with their current position. Feeling his hands that were originally supposed to stay on her hips move ever so casually as he pulled her into an embrace from behind.

Sango found herself searching along the crowd trying to pick out Inuyasha in an attempt at distracting herself. The silver head of hair was a bit hard to miss in this particular crowd filled with a rainbow of dark hair colors.

Unable to endure she ended up pinching the back of his hand when he took it too far. Though quickly regretted it when he made a lewd sound next to her ear. "Not too rough Sango dear you should know how your delicate touch excites me." He playfully said loud enough for a few of the nearby ladies to hear.

Sango felt he did that on purpose as more hostile stares could be felt from a few ladies. Refusing to answer she remained vigilant instead while trying to keep her strength to a minimum.

A flash of silver caught her attention, she turned in Miroku's arms keeping an eye out for her target over his shoulder. He moved in such a way that it didn't hinder her view. Pressed against his chest Sango frowned feeling those hands of his taking advantage again. "Keep it up and you will be on the floor."

She could feel him shutter. "Sango dear if you want to force me to the floor why not reconsider my proposal?" His hands went down cupping her ass as he brought them flush together.

"I am working right now ask me on my off hours." She said once again denying that offer given to every woman that he came across at school and on the street.

"You're breaking my heart Sango." She'd ignored him as Inuyasha finally showed up properly along side a dark haired woman in a outfit that stood out.

"What do you know about Kagura?" Of all the people she could ask he seemed to be the most fitting.

Miroku continued to move though he had lost the rhythm a bit. "Compared to other members of her family she could be seen as the least threatening." With each word spoke his body further stilled until he was simply left embracing her tightly. "Please promise me you'll stay away from her Sango dear..." Ever so gently he pressed a kiss just below her ear before continuing in a softer whisper only she could hear. "...her background isn't a simple mater much like this crowd. Don't ask how I know as I regret it very much."

Their positions shifted as he continued moving in a rhythmic manner behind her.

Inuyasha could still remember that night as he sat up in bed confused. Next to him laid a note with a tablet, opening it up the screen showed a news article.

Getting up out of bed he nearly stumbled to the floor. His legs felt unusually weak, something he never had to deal with since his alien heritage kept him healthier than a normal human. That when he noticed a few bandages covering his arms and even his upper torso.

"Get back into bed Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice came from some unknown position in his room scaring him slightly.

"Kagome?" He called out while noticing a few things out of place leaving his room in a clean state.

"Get back into bed Inuyasha." Her words repeated twice more before he realized it wasn't her just not paying attention to him.

Not listening he got up out of bed with a bit more care. Downstairs in the kitchen he found Sesshomaru cooking something that wasn't like him at all.

"Oh how peculiar you didn't listen." The cold voice of his older brother commented without turning.

"Keh, I am not her pet why would I listen when I feel fine." He muttered opening a cold draw.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a bit as if he couldn't either way. "No your not but you've been her loyal dog for quite a few years now. She will be upset to find out her good little brother is no longer so cute."

Inuyasha found his hand tighten around a bottle of juice. "Bastard." He growled out annoyed more with himself than his older brother.

"Be good and return to bed it's been two weeks since being exposed to Light. And later when she comes in to see you don't forget to thank her." Inuyasha didn't like being ordered around by anyone since he had gotten passed being a child. "Why in the nine hells should I listen to you?" He countered hating him for stealing Kagome away without an open fight.

Sesshomaru turned around with a frosty gaze. "Because Inuyasha if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here right now." He didn't stop though as Inuyasha expected. "You don't have to like me for what I've done but she is mine and I am hers since that fateful day and nothing is ever going to change that fact and did what I felt I had to in order to protect her friendship with you." Inuyasha couldn't believe he was actually trying to defend his actions. "Why do you even care whether or not we're friends? Don't you want me gone from your lives instead." The harsh hit that followed his words shocked him.

"Even if I can't stand your presence she's happier when you are around. And really enjoys the fact that towards Sōta you act as a big brother. Her love for you isn't a romantic one but she loves you very much Inuyash, enough to the point of risk her life to protect yours." Saying his peace Sesshomaru went back to the heating unit.

"What does that even mean?" He couldn't understand his brother at all.

"That halfling woman fed you Light and abandoned you to die." The response was terse but it finally allowed Inuyasha to understand what he was getting at.

Inuyasha returned to his room not feeling well after hearing what Sesshomaru had to say. No one could care as much about Kagome's health and happiness as he did after they were bonded together. He still could remember her trying desperately to convince him that deep down Sesshomaru cared about him and at the time he'd just laughed it off. The bastard hated since he arrived, but couldn't deny that after they had bonded those hateful glares that left him feeling small and unwanted seemed to vanish.

Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts as Sesshomaru came in with Kagome. She'd never appeared so fragile since that awful day. Her eyes shined though as she looked at him sitting there awake. "Inuyasha..." Her voice came out raspy and unlike the last time he heard it. "...I am glad you're safe."

It pained him to see her suffer once again because of his reckless actions. "Kagome I-I...thank you." She gave him a warm and gentle smile before her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha watched as he readjusted her in his arms. "Thank you for your help." With that Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Will she be alright?" He asked before his brother could get too far.

"Hm...she will recover though it will be a long time. Continue looking after Sōta in her place Inuyasha."

Inuyasha got up and moved through the morning motions of washing up, getting ready and heading downstairs. Sango in her own school uniform finished the last touches for a quick breakfast for them all, as Miroku happily suffered under quick hand.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" Sango looked right at him and in a serious tone answered. "Yes." While Miroku adeptly pulled her into an embrace. "Not at all!" He happily said while trying to kiss her. A deft hand blocked him which he kissed as if it was his intended target all along.

Inuyasha tried and failed to keep focused on his classes. While on patrol duty he'd found himself face to face with Koga. The wolf had an amazing knack for being one of the few still able to piss him off.

"Hey dog breath when's Kagome coming back to class!"

"None of your dame business you mangy wolf, now get back here so I can give you a detention!"

Koga chuckled softly. "Not a chance mutt catch ya later." He yelled over over his shoulder as he took off in a gust of wind.

Inuyasha slowly chewed on a pastry that Kagome liked to order them after they'd finished playing around at the arcade. As Sōta worked silently on a practice test it was Shippō, Shiori and Sōten who filled the silence.

"You've gotten better Shiori." Shippō said while getting death glares from Sōten as a small smile formed on the younger girl's face.

"Sōta has been a big help..." She said as her eyes shyly glanced over at him. This got Sōten to lighten up a bit. "His is the best next to Inuyasha, between them we got so many great prizes this time too." She said happily snuggling the stuffed fox that was shaped like a ball.

Shiori nodded while marking something on her own practice test with a pen that matched Sōta's.

"Next time I will definitely get it." Shippō said with his arms crossed, he refused to have others help him reach his goal.

"But you said that last time, what exactly are you trying to get anyway?" Sōten in an unhappy tone asked having gotten tired of him rejecting her kind intentions to help him.

"Not telling." He said while directing his attention back to his own work driving Sōten mad with the secret he refused to share.

"Sōten would you like to come over for a sleepover next weekend." Shiori asked in a small voice.

"Ah that's right your birthday is coming up! Do you want anything special for it?" She asked having no idea what else to get her. Shiori nodded her head as she pulled up a picture on her tablet. "Friendship bracelet? Hmm...seems easy enough to make, I will try finding some fun colors tomorrow when I go shopping with my mom. She is the best at finding deals." Sōten bragged having watched her mom work out magical deal in the past.

Walking the children home Inuyasha felt old after listening to them ramble on. He could still remember doing the same with Kagome who pulled him along on many different adventures. It was during that time she hated being constantly watched over by Sesshomaru.

The smell of ramen had his stomach give a growl. He still couldn't bring himself to visit their usual spot without Kagome so he continued home.

Mentally worn Inuyasha felt ready for bed but decided to find a snack. He felt a pang of bittersweet emotions seeing a steaming bowl of ramen waiting for him. At first he couldn't bring himself to look at his most favorite food of all time. Too many of his memories of it were wrapped up with her. He didn't want to ever touch it again but couldn't argue when Sesshomaru popped up one day and forced him into a ancient styled restaurant. The placed served one of the best ancient recipes that he'd never tasted with Kagome.

"Don't make her worry Inuyasha and feel free to eat your favorite food." Inuyasha couldn't get used to this more talkative version of Sesshomaru.

"You're even worse than Kagome way too damn pushy." He complained before he'd properly dig into his meal.

Sesshomaru looked over the latest reports concerning Inuyasha, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Their father had worried Inuyasha might go out seeking more Light as the addictive substance allowed strong halflings to tap into their lineage to draw upon greater power than they're normally able. Sesshomaru didn't worry as Kagome had assured him Inuyasha would be fine before she'd fallen into this deep slumber. Their father wasn't convinced and wanted to send Inuyasha a special facility, he only held off on this after hearing say he would take full responsibility for his actions. So far Inuyasha had yet to disappoint though it wasn't surprising since he didn't know.

Sesshomaru held onto Kagome's smaller hand. The bond allowed them to share a bit more than feeling or memories as she crossed the line. "You're feeling unwell." She commented the moment she arrived in what used to be a small dark place. It now held a bright light that left him bare to her.

"Being separated from you is hard, I am constantly worried about never seeing you again when leaving the city." Never did he try hiding these thoughts which by now became a constant loop to her ears. Warmth filled his chest as she pulled him into a hug. He wished she would wake up soon but as the warmth faded so did she back into her own body to sleep.

Sesshomaru reluctantly loosened his hold on her hand and gently replaced it by her side as his own determined to find the culprits that hurt her was reignited.


End file.
